Heroes of OZ
by Kitsune to Tenshi-chan
Summary: After Love Machine is vanquished things go back to normal in OZ. However when a new foe appears it is up to OZ's champion and a new fighter to stop the destruction of the virtual world. KazumaxOC and King KazmaxOC avatar
1. Introduction

Heroes of OZ: A Summer Wars Fanfiction

Hello Readers! My name is Kitsune to Tenshi and this is my first fanfic on . I love going on here and reading fanfics preferably the ones in the anime section. i love Summer Wars so i decided to make my own fanfic with an OC thrown in. I'm going to try my best with it so that my main OC isn't a mary sue. I know how annoying those are. So this first chapter is going to be an introduction to the OCs that are mainly part of the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own summer wars. It belongs to Mamoru Hosoda. I only own my OCs and plot which will be revealed in the actual story.

Name: Sentoki (Kekepi) Kekoa

Gender: Female

Age: 14

Nationality: Hawaiian/Japanese

Appearance: Wavy black hair (Stops at the shoulders), honey colored eyes, flat-chested, thin, tan skin.

Personality: Brutally honest, does not like to take crap from people, likes to tease, prone to anger

Height: 5ft 3

Likes: Going on OZ, martial arts, sweets, her neighbors, food in general, surfing, being with friends and family, wrestling with her brothers, cooking with her father

Dislikes: Her mother's boyfriend, people who like to poke fun at her, tofu (A/N:I don't know about people who like tofu but that stuff is gross), and when her mother calls her by her Hawaiian name (Her Hawaiian name is Kekepi which means rebel and Sentoki means fighter)

Family: Keanu Kekoa (Father) (divorced from mother) Has wavy black hair that stops at mid-back (is in a low ponytail), honey colored eyes, slightly hefty (If you know Tito from rocket power you get a cookie! Think of him but a with a bit more muscle.) Owns a small restaurant and works as a cook. (Age 45) (Height: 5 ft 10) (He is Hawaiian)

Mano Kekoa (Eldest brother- 19) Height is 5ft 7, has short spiky black hair, brown eyes, tan skin, muscular. He is a college student and wishes to be a pediatrician when he graduates. He cares about his family and likes to tease his younger siblings. (Mano means Shark in Hawaiian)

Takuya and Sage Kekoa (Elder Brothers and twins- 16) Takuya has short black hair in a faux hawk, brown eyes, tan skin and likes to pick arguments with Sentoki. He is laid back but knows when to be serious. Sage looks like Takuya except his hair is short and layered with bangs. He is the level headed one of the two and a worrier. They are both 5ft 5. Takuya is more muscular where Sage is lanky (Takuya means the eminent one and Sage means wise)

Sakuya Yamamoto (Mother and divorced from father- 44) has long black hair that stops at her waist, brown eyes has pale skin and is 5ft 4. She is soft spoken and is divorced from the kekoa siblings' father. she lives in Japan with her boyfriend Akio. She has a distant relationship with Sentoki.

Sentoki's Background story: Sentoki is the youngest of four siblings and lives in Laie, Hawaii with her father Keanu and older brothers Mano, Takuya, and Sage. Sentoki was five years old when her parents divorced and along with her brothers was put into their father's custody while their mother went back to Japan to be with her boyfriend Akio who she cheated their father with. As a result Sentoki has a strained relationship with her mother. Though she has visitation rights, Sakuya often brings Akio with her seeing the family she left behind making Sentoki think that her mother is happy to have left them all behind when she talks about the things she is able to do with him. Sentoki resents both people as a result. She especially dislikes when her mother calls her by her Hawaiian name 'Kekepi' because Sentoki is only called that by her family and she does not view her mother or Akio as part of her family and often shuts them out. The only other person who refers to her as 'Kekepi' is a friend of the family Mahina Makalani or 'Auntie Mahina' as she is called by the siblings. Sentoki and her brothers see Mahina as a mother figure because she took care of them as children and helped their father out of his depression when he divorced Sakuya. Sentoki especially sees her as a mother figure because Mahina treated her like her own daughter and helped raise her when Sakuya left. When Sakuya and Akio do visit Sentoki often stays in her room playing on OZ and fighting other players due to the stress of the two people.

Ok so that's it for the bio. I hope I can make the story to everyone's liking. So see you all for the first chapter. Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 1

Heroes of Oz

Ok guys here is the first chapter. You also get to meet Sentoki/Kekepi's friends in this chapter. Once again Summer wars does not belong to me. It belongs to Mamoru Hosoda. Only the OCs and plot are mine. Reviews are welcome, flames are not and will be used to roast marshmallows :). I'm new to this so I hope it turns out okay.

_This- _means thoughts

**This- flashback**

***- **If you see this there will be a side note at the end of the story

Chapter 1: Japan?

Sentoki's POV

"She wants me to do what?" I asked my dad as i helped him cook dinner. Mano, Takuya, and Sage looked up from their places at the table. Dad turned away from the oven and smiled tiredly at me.

"Your mother wants you to come to Japan and spend the summer with her. She told me that it would be a good learning experience for you and that you could learn more about your roots there." Dad replied walking to the table setting down the roast pork we would be eating in a bit. My brothers looked surprised at what dad had said. They, along with dad, knew my dislike for our mother and Akio.

"Dad do you really think that's a good idea?" Mano said raising an eyebrow looking at Takuya and Sage who were both sharing the same look. "Mano's got a point dad. *Kekepi doesn't exactly like okaa-san or Akio." Takuya said carefully checking to see if I would have any reaction. He was making sure I wouldn't tackle him to the floor like the last time he had pissed me off. I just rolled my eyes. Sage put his two cents in. "Plus why is okaa-san only asking for Kekepi? I'd like to think that she would include all of us." We all turned to look at our dad.

"Well, Mano is working with me over the summer at the restaurant and you two have SATs to worry about for college and summer jobs. Kekepi is the only one who is actually free but that depends if she wants to go. It's her decision." Dad pat me on the head and went back into the kitchen to finish cooking. _Should I really go?_ I thought to myself._ Dad said it was up to me and i would like to go to Japan to visit but that would mean i have to spend the entire summer with _her_ and that boyfriend of hers._

Sage walked up to me and gave me a hug recognizing my inner conflict. "Hey what dad said is right. You don't have to go if you don't want to. We know you don't like being around okaa-san or Akio and I'm sure they will respect you not going ok? Just think it over for a bit." He smiled reassuringly and went to reading his book. Mano and Takuya smiled in assurance as well. I decided to go up to my room to be alone with my thoughts until dinner at least.

I like my room a lot. The walls are a soft yellow with a built in closet next to the door and a window next to my bed and desk facing the sun and sky. My bed is a dark wook frame holding a twin sized mattress topped with a light blue and white bedding set. My desk is across from my bed with an alarm clock, laptop and docking station for my Ipod. On my walls i have anime and movie posters along with Chinese scrolls of a tiger, birds, and cherry blossom tree from my friend Yao.

Laying down on my bed I kept thinking about the pros and cons of going to Japan. _I'll be able to see a new country and learn about the culture. There's also the food, that's a plus. Then again I'd have to spend the entire summer with my mother and Akio. I'd have to put up with her and her persistence at spending some 'mother daughter time' but then again she might blow it off for business like last time she visited. *_The last time my mother had visited she had promised to spend some time with me in town but then she left to make a phone call for her job in Japan and forgot about me. I ended up having to walk half the way home (until I ran into Yao and his mom who drove me there the rest of the way) and dad was not pleased to say the least.

_I'm also going to have to put up with Akio making fun of me._ Akio likes to tease people from what I've seen and its usually playful. When he pokes fun at me though he likes to make fun of my hair and my accent when i speak Japanese. It is not fun at all.

I was too engrossed by my thoughts to hear the door open until I smelled the delicious scent of roasted pork with pineapple and sweet potatoes. I looked up and saw my dad setting a plate of food down on my desk along with a glass of my favorite juice. He smiled at me as I sat up. "I figured you came up here to think. Thought you wouldn't want to be disturbed." He sat on my bed and continued to look at me. "So what's on your mind?" he asked.

"The pros and cons of going to Japan for three whole months. What do you think I should do?" I looked at my dad hoping maybe he could give my some help with my decision. "Well, how do you feel about it? Do you think you'd really want to go or would you rather stay here?" I looked down at my plate of food in thought. "I don't think there'd be another chance for me to go if refused even if I'd be stuck with her and her boyfriend for the entire summer. I mean I'd be leaving my friends and family behind but at the same time I'd be going someplace new to experience a whole new world and maybe have a good time while I'm at it." I finished and looked up at my dad who had understanding in his eyes and a smile on his face. He knew what my decision was probably going to be. "Why don't you give Sakuya a call and tell her after you make an official decision okay?" He said and with that he left me alone. I smiled thinking about the decision I was going to make.

TWO WEEKS LATER:

I walked into the living room putting my backpack down. The last day of school had finally ended and after thinking for the past few weeks I had made my decision. I still remember telling my friends about it.

FLASHBACK:

**"You're going to Japan?" Yao and our other friends Emmanuel (Manny) and Miranda said. They each had a different reaction Yao looked at me surprised, Manny looked shell shocked, and Miranda just looked disappointed. "Yeah. I don't know when I'm going to get another chance like this you know?" I told them as we were sitting in the school yard eating lunch. Yao opened his mouth to speak: "Well remember what happened la-."**

**"Don't even say it Yao..." I cut him off . "I remember what happened the last time I was with her." I didn't want to think about when she had left me by myself in town. Dad had flipped his lid when he saw that my mother had come back without me and she had almost been completely stripped of her visitation rights.**

**"Look Sen, all we're saying is what if she does something like that again? Are you really going to be able to handle that?" Manny looked at me uncertain as I remained calm. He and Miranda had heard about the incident as well and though they didn't get as mad as my dad had, it was enough for them dislike my mom. **

**"My mom and I aren't exactly going to be able to run into you and give you a ride back." He joked and I smiled at the attempt. "Don't worry, if worse comes to worse I'll make the best of it somehow." I said taking a bite out of my sandwich.**

**Yao didn't look convinced. He just sighed and put a hand on my shoulder. "All right, I'm just saying. I'm just worried that things might not go right for you if you go." he began "I mean I was kind of hoping you were gonna still be here so we could hang out. Still places and caves to explore you know." **

**"We all were." Miranda popped into the conversation looking disappointed at the fact that we wouldn't all be hanging out together. "We just want you to know what you're getting into and Manny has a point. What if she ditches you again for something else? You're going to be in a new country. It isn't going to be like here where you know where you're going and you'll be considered a foreigner there. I don't think they're going to be too nice." She finished **

**"Like I said I'll figure something out. I mean come on when I am I ever going to get another chance?" I asked**

**"When Manny wins the lottery with his old man disguise." Miranda said smirking at said boy thinking of the time he had tried to win the lottery wearing a gray wig, mustache, Hawaiian shirt (He also stuffed a pillow into it for a pot belly) and khakis only to be caught by the cashier and she banned him from the store for almost a month.**

**"Hey I said I wasn't going to do it again! ...I swear that lady's got x-ray vision or something. *Old man Perez usually works..." He mumbled out crossing his arms and pouting.**

**We just laughed and I promised I would try to call them and hang out on OZ with them as much as I could.**

END OF FLASHBACK

I walked to the landline phone and began to dial a number several digits longer than normal. Mano came from the kitchen and saw me. "Kekepi who are you calling?" I could see Takuya and Sage come in through the door and both of them glanced at each other before looking at me again with curious eyes. I turned around and gave them a small smile.

"I'm going to Japan."

A/N: And that is it for chapter one. So how will Sentoki/Kekepi take going to Japan? How will she fair being around her mother and Akio? You will have to see in the next chapter! Here are bios of Yao, Manny, and Miranda:

_Yao Chen_

Age: 14

Height: 5 ft 4

Hair: black (see link : men hairstyles / without the spaces)

Eyes: brown (wears glasses)

Nationality: Chinese-American

skin: pale

Likes: Hanging out with his friends, Playing on OZ, watching action films, Bruce Lee, video games, and eating

Dislikes: The time he and his mother found Sentoki wandering town, losing to Manny in a fight on OZ, and hotdogs

Personality: calm, bad sense of humor, intelligent

_Emmanuel (Manny) Batista_

Age: 13

Height: 5 ft 5

Hair :black (short and curly see files/2011/12/51/1/2061/20618711/8ebe5ecfb7c2961c_Hairstyles_For_Men_With_Curly_Hair_ )

Eyes: dark brown

Nationality: Puerto-rican

Skin: tan

likes: friends and family, eating his grandmother's cooking, playing on OZ, making jokes, and tricking people with disguises

Dislikes: Losing to Yao, when someone makes fun of his friends, when his disguises don't work

Personality: prankster, loud, 'class clown'

_Miranda Darlian_

Age: 14

Height: 5 ft 4

Hair: light brown (long and reaches to her hips)

Eyes: blue

Nationality: Hungarian-American (A/N: Bare with me people)

skin: rosy

Likes: tea, sweets, playing on OZ, and teasing Manny

Dislikes: coffee, fast food, ketchup, and when people make fun of her

Personality: snarky, quiet, easily angered but friendly

Notes to mention:

*Kekepi is Sentoki's middle name so she is usually called as such by her family

*I got the idea from looking at one of my brother's "Diary of a Wimpy Kid" books where Greg and his older brother were forgotten at a store by their mother and she didn't realize it until she got home. I would have snapped by now if I had been him because of the sheer ridiculousness of the situations he gets into

*Old man Perez is Manny's disguise bit

Well Ja ne! Once again reviews are welcome! See you in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 2

*Bowing* First of all I'd like to thank those who reviewed my first chapter. THANK YOU SO MUCH! You guys have no idea how much you all made my day. I actually didn't think I was going to get any reviews to be honest.

Okay so once again Summer wars does not belong to me. Only the OCs and the plot are mine. Just a quick recap:

_This- means thoughts_

**This- means flashback**

***-** will be clarified at the end of the chapter

Also some Hawaiian will be used in this chapter. I myself am not Hawaiian and will be using google to create sentences so to those of you who may know Hawaiian I am sorry if I mess up on any translations. the Hawaiian translations will be underlined

Sentoki is known as Kekepi by her family and Sen by her friends. Everyone else in the story will know her as Sentoki. Auntie Mahina will also have a bio at the end of this chapter

Chapter 2

Goodbye home

No One's POV

The next few days were a blur for Sentoki/Kekepi as the countdown of the days before she flew to Japan began. Her mother had been excited that the girl had decided to come to Japan after all and her ticket came in the mail two days later. Her brothers and father then dicussed what she might need and to brush up on her Japanese seeing as the family didn't speak it in their home too often.

The days left were filled with packing two large suitcases with three months worth of clothes, buying items deemed necessary, and spending the remaining hours with friends and family before the day of her flight. Sentoki had spent the days at the beach with her brothers, helping her father and Auntie Mahina in the restaurant, and doing various activities with her friends including practicing *Tai Chi with Yao and his grandfather who had been more than happy to help her learn. Auntie Mahina had also taken her to get her hair cut. The girl's wavy hair was now styled into an assymetrical bob that was longer on the right side of her face with her bangs almost hiding her right eye.

Sentoki lied down on her bed, face planting into her pillow. The Japanese Hawaiian girl had never felt more exhuasted. She had just finished brushing up on her Japanese with Sage and she felt as if her brain would implode on her. _I'm so tiiiiiirrrrreeeeed. _She thought as she tried to drift off into sleep.

Sentoki woke about half an hour later feeling slightly refreshed as she remained laying down. Her clothes and necessities for the trip had already been packed and everything else seemed to be in order. A knock sounded from her door and Mano opened it looking at his sister sprawled on the bed and chuckled. The past few days had been tiresome for all of them seeing that the youngest member of the family would be leaving for Japan for three whole months. However, Mano hoped that their mother wouldn't ruin it for his only sister. He could still remember his father exploding from rage when she came back from town not realizing that she had left the youngest member of their family behind. Mano mentally shivered as the memory resurfaced. He thanked every god that he knew for Mrs. Chen and her son Yao for running into his sister and driving her home._ Please whoever is up there. Do not let okaa-san ruin this for Kekepi please. I am begging you. _

"Mano are you okay? You're spacing out on me..." Sentoki said waving a hand in her eldest brother's face. Mano snapped out of his thoughts and looked down at his sister's golden eyes staring at his dark ones. "Sorry was just thinking about something weird." He began "Dad wants to take us out for dinner at the restaurant before you have to leave tomorrow. Get changed ok?" and with that he left. Sentoki smiled as she hopped out of her bed walking to her closet to find clothes that had not been packed into her luggage. She settled on a black sheer tank top with a rose design, a white camisole underneath, a light blue button up shirt left open, gray denim shorts, and her blue flip flops. Sentoki grabbed her phone and quickly shut the door behind her going downstairs to meet the rest of her family.

Sentoki's POV

My family and I got into the car and we drove into town to dad's restaurant. Dad had named his restaurant 'Komo Mai' which translates into 'Come In' and whenever a person comes in they are welcomed with a warm 'Maika'i loa' , a saying which expresses that it is good that they have come. When you enter the area it is actually a little small but it makes the atmosphere more welcoming and seem more 'homey' i guess.

There are tables decorated with red table cloths around most of the area and then there is an open kitchen where you can see my dad, Auntie Mahina, and the rest of their staff work. The walls are a nice shade of yellow and decorated with scenes of wild flowers and trees courtesy of my dad and Auntie Mahina. The restaurant is usually very busy during the week, especially during the summer. How ever it appeared that dad had closed early and the staff had gone home for the day.

"Maikai'loa children." a warm voice came from the kitchen. I smiled and ran in greeting the only person I knew who could such warmth in her voice. "Auntie Mahina!" I yelled. "Aloha Kekepi. Your makua kane told me about your trip. I hope you have a good time. Remember to behave though all right?" she said kindly but with a firm undertone in her voice. "I will I said still hugging her.

Auntie Mahina is 5 ft 6, 42 years old, and a native Hawaiian just like my dad. She is a bit big, has brown eyes, tan skin, and long black slightly graying hair usually tied into a low braid. Today she was wearing a long purple and white dress with long sleeves, a necklace and earrings made from blue stone, and white wedges on her feet. This is the woman who raised me and the one I look up to as an actual mother. Whenever my real mother visits and i can't go on OZ I go to Auntie Mahina's house and keep her company. Auntie Mahina is a widow whose husband died ten years ago from lung cancer. She is a close friend of my dad's and took care of my brothers and I when he couldn't. She also makes the best deserts you have ever tasted. and from the smell of the kitchen i could tell she had made my favorite: Macadamia nut pie.

"Come on Kekepi. Out of the kitchen. Your Makua kane needs to help me finish the food." Auntie shooed me out of the kitchen and I sat at the table with my brothers watching as she and my dad worked in the kitchen preparing a few Hawaiian style foods.

Afterward we all sat down to eat. To my left was Mano, then Sage, Takuya, Auntie, and then dad at my right. There was *poi, chicken, slow roasted pork with pineapple, sweet bread, stewed vegetables, and the pie for desert. As we all ate I looked around at my family and the restaurant. I gave a quiet sigh. Although I was looking forward to going to a new country I was going to miss this. Close family and friends, good food, familiar scenery. It was too late to take it back though. The night was spent with laughter and warmth and as we went home I thought to myself how lucky I was to have such a wonderful family. I went to sleep that night feeling happy and warm.

THE NEXT DAY:

I gave my brothers and dad hugs goodbye and gave a hug to Auntie Mahina as we got to the airport. Mano gave my luggage to the man in charge of putting it on the plane while I said goodbye promising to send emails and to call just to make sure I was all right. "See you brat. Don't do anythng I wouldn't do." Takuya teased giving me a tight hug. "Trust me I won't idiot." I said and hugged Sage. "Be careful ok? Remember to think before you speak." He said looking at me worried. "Sage for the love of- I know that you made me talk to you in Japanese for days!" I said giing him a small punch in the arm. Dad and Auntie were the last to hug me. "Be careful and have fun Kekepi. I love you and I hope that your mother and Akio are good to you." Dad said smiling but he was sad to see me go.

Auntie Mahina came up to me and handed me a necklace made of light and dark wooden beads with a tiki charm in the middle. "This will protected you while your friends and family are not around Kekepi. Remeber that as long as you wear it, you will always have a piece of your loved ones with you." I looked at the beads on the charm and almost cried. Each bead contained the names of my friends and family. My own name was etched into the back of the charm itself. "Your friends wanted you to know that they will be with you no matter where you go. So never forgot all right?" Auntie told me giving me a tight hug. I felt tears begin to well in my eyes but held them in. I didn't want to be homesick before I even left!

I turned to the escalator that would lead my to the terminal for the plane. _This is it. When I go up that escalator it's Japan or Bust._ I smiled at my family and stepped on the moving stairs. "See you in three months brat!" Takuya yelled. "Be safe!" Sage yelled right after him. "Have fun sis!" Mano smiled waving at me. Dad and Auntie Mahina just smiled silently wishing me luck with their eyes. I smiled back and turned to find my designated terminal.

"Look out Japan here I come."

A/N: Ok and so ends another chapter! You know I'm surprised Summer wars doesn't have a lot of stories on here. It's a really good animated movie/manga.

So here is a bio on Auntie Mahina

Name: Mahina Makalani

Nationality: Hawaiian

Age: 42

Height: 5 ft 6

Hair: Black with graying areas

Eyes: brown

Skin: tan

Personality: kind, firm, gentle, understanding, patient

Mahina is a childhood friend of Keanu Kekoa. She was once married to a man named Johnathan Kapahala who died of lung cancer at the age of 34. Mahina was 32. She has no children because her husband died before they could conceive and she refused to remarry only having eyes for him. Instead she turned her attention to helping Keanu with his work and with his children after her divorced his wife Sakuya. She has treated the Kekoa children like she would treat her own and is especially fond of Sentoki/Kekepi. She is the only person outside of the actual family allowed to call Sentoki Kekepi as she is viewed by the children as an honorary member of theirs. When Sakuya and Akio come to visit she allows Sentoki/Kekepi to stay at her house until it is time for her to go home because it is stressful for her when her mother and Akio come. Mahina is seen as a true mother figure to Sentoki/Kekepi because she still loves her deceased husband and admires the strength of their bond even though ten years have passed since his death. She is known for making good deserts of which her specialty is macadamia nut pie.

Ok Please review! Those of you who do receive yummy brownies! Thank you!

-Kitsune to Tenshi-chan

Also here are the definitions of the terms used

Aloha-Hello/Goodbye

Makua Kane-Father

Komo Mai- Come in

Maika'i loa- A term used to express happiness that the person is joining you


	4. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! Ok first of all I'm sorry for the wait. i had exams on the 14th and got out of school that same week. College exams are so annoying. Sorry for the delay but anyway I am back and I'm ready to give you guys the next chapter of Heroes of OZ!

Ok so last time we left off Sentoki/Kekepi was at the airport ready to start her adventure in Japan! In this chapter you will be in for a bit of a surprise that I have whipped up so without further ado I give you chapter 3!

Also Sentoki's avatar will be in this story. She uses her middle name for the avatar.

Disclaimer: Once again Summer Wars does not in any way belong to me. Only the OCs and plot are mine

Chapter 3: The king himself and time to face the music

*Sentoki/Kekepi's POV*

_I need to walk around or something..._I thought to myself as I fidgeted in my seat for what I thought was the millionth time. I forgot I hate being planes and for two reasons. One: the turbulance scares the crap out of me and two: I can't stay in one place for long at all. When I got the plane ticket it said I would be sitting in the middle row which is good because I at least get a table and a T.V. The problem I was having at the moment though was trying to stay occupied seven hours before the plane landed. It was a really good thing I had my carry on with me. I had my laptop, a sketch book, my 3DS, a copy of Dan Brown's "Angels and Demons" (A/N: One of the best books I have ever read I highly recommend it), and my headset. However, I had played with my DS for about an hour, drew for about 30 minutes, read for another hour and tried to sleep but couldn't because of the seat. I finally decided to try to make the most out of logging into OZ and challenging some people to a fight or talking with some of my friends. I looked at my reflection on the screen. I was wearing one of my favorite summer outfits: A white tank top with a pineapple that said "Sweet As Can Be" with a sleeveless yellow pull over hoodie on top, denim bermuda shorts, and a pair of brown flip flops decorated with blue beads

I quickly logged in as my avatar Kekepi the Wanderer. My avatar is a petite, anthropomorphic yellow rabbit with long droopy ears that stopped at her waist, short black hair and golden eyes with the whites actually being black. I thought the eyes were cool but Miranda and Yao said they were a little creepy so I had my avatar keep them closed unless she was fighting. My avatar wore a gray sleeveless shirt that stopped at her midriff, a red and black checkered scarf like poncho that wrapped around her entire torso but left the arms free, dark gray cargo pants ripped up to the knees and her arms, hands, legs and feet were all covered in fighting tape leaving her barefoot. As I went to my homepage a message appeared on my screen. Opening it a challange had been issued and I was surprised at who the message came from. It said:

KING KAZMA IS HOLDING A TOURNAMENT TO FIND A WORTHY OPPONENT TO CHALLENGE HIM!

WOULD YOU LIKE TO ACCEPT?

YES NO

"He's actually holding a tournament?" I asked myself forgetting about my fidgeting. After the incident with the AI Love Machine no one had really challenged the champion as of late. When the incident had occurred I had been one of the people who had given the avatar Natsuki my account to bet in the game of Koi Koi against the destructive AI. I slipped on my green headset with a panda eating bamboo on the right ear and accepted the challenge. Who knows maybe I'll find a good challenge if I play. I clicked yes and the message said I would be fighting in the arena in five minutes. I had my avatar fly (A/N: yes fly they do fly around OZ in the movie) to the arena to prepare for the match. What I wasn't prepared for though was the amount of spectators crowding inside to see the fights. "Holy crap... I guess they either really want to beat King Kazma or watch people fly out of the ring..." I thought. I walked into the ring just in time to see an avatar literally fly out of the ring and past the stands. Kekepi the Wanderer had a big sweatdrop on the back of her head as we both watched in shock. I looked at the arena and sure enough King Kazma was there sitting on a throne (he is a king after all). The blonde rabbit looked bored out of his mind. "Idiot if you were going to get that bored why would you hold a tournament in the first place?" I muttered dryly as the white rabbit actually yawned watching a fox in black armor get its butt kicked by a ninja.

After that fight was over it was my turn. The referee, a man wearing samurai armor and dog ears on his head began to yell into the mike. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WE HAVE NOW REACHED THE LAST FIGHT OF THE NIGHT!" I had Kekepi jump into the arena to get ready for the fight.

*3rd person POV*

Somewhere in Japan a certain person playing as the champion of OZ was getting bored fast. Ikezawa Kazuma sat in his room watching avatar after avatar get beat up. Although he should have been paying attention to the winners he couldn't help but be bored with the competition. None of the avatars caught his attention and even his own avatar looked like it was tired of watching too. Just as Kazuma was about to stop the tournament the referee announced the last fight for the night. "WITHOUT FURTHER ADO LET'S INTRODUCE OUR LAST CONTESTANTS." The referee pointed to the blue corner. "IN THE BLUE CORNER I PRESENT THE MIGHTY WARRIOR 'XIAO LONG'!" A large green dragon wearing black clothing worn by martial artists entered the ring looking smug and raised his fist making the crowd go wild with cheering. Kazuma rolled his eyes. _I bet the next one's going to be just as bad._ He thought waiting for the other avatar to appear. "IN THE RED CORNER WE HAVE A NEWCOMER ENTERING THE TOURNAMENT! I PRESENT THE MYSTERIOUS CHALLENGER' KEKEPI THE WANDERER'!" Kazuma literally sat up in shock when he saw the avatar. It wasn't a burly looking giant but a rather tiny looking yellow female rabbit dressed in what looked like traveler's clothes with her eyes shut. All around the arena messages were popping up like crazy:

'A GIRL?! YOU"VE GOT TO BE KIDDING SHE'LL GET CREAMED!'

'I'VE SEEN HER BEFORE SHE'S ACTUALLY PRETTY GOOD!'

'GET OUT OF HERE YOU DON'T STAND A CHANCE GIRLY!'

The messages kept coming in until one message popped up for the entire stadium to see. It was from the wanderer herself:

'Why don't you idiots shut up and watch the match. Instead of telling me I don't stand a chance let the battle do the talking.'

The messages stopped coming in. Kazuma let a quiet chuckle out and smirked. This one already had his vote in her favor. She was spunky he would give her that but she needed more than words if she was going to prove herself.

*Sentoki's POV*

Really? You people have nerve to judge me before the match even begins? My friends have seen me fight and they have told me themselves that they don't want to get their butts handed to them again by a rabbit. The dragon guy...What did the ref say his name was?... looked at me like I was a joke and sneered with sharp teeth. "A little rabbit? What are you going to do little bunny? Hop on me?" He said in a baby voice. "Ok that does it stupid bastard you want to see a mad rabbit, your gonna get one hell of a thrashing from it." I said making Kekepi open her eyes and reveal blackened whites and putting her into a defensive position.

3rd person POV (ALL RIGHT BATTLE SCENE!)

The dragon was taken back by the eyes of the she-bunny but smirked as she took a defensive position. As soon as the bell for the fight rang the dragon immediately lunged for the girl. However her was suddenly meet with only air. Looking around he couldn't see any sign of his opponent. Suddenly something collided with his chin making him fly backward. As the dragon flew he caught a glimpse of something small and fast catching up with him. The rabbit, as it had turned out, got underneath him somehow and had given him a round house kick to the face. Xiao Long twisted his body so that he could land. Once he had gotten to his feet he lunged toward his opponent with both fists this time aiming for her face and stomach. Kekepi however seemed to have seen this coming and blocked the fist to her face with one hand and jumped onto the dragon's back to avoid the one to the stomach.

The rabbit smirked black and gold eyes wide open with mischief. "What's wrong lizard breath? Can't hit a girl?" She taunted him. Xiao was angry now as he went to grab the girl but then she flipped to the floor as if she were about to do a handstand. The dragon was about to grab her poncho and hit her when he suddenly felt two things lock around his neck and slam him head first into the ground. Kekepi had grabbed his neck with her legs and slammed him into the ground all the while pulling herself up with a backflip. (A/N: if you can't imagine that think of her back facing Xiao Longwith her legs locked around his neck them flipping him, letting go and tucking her legs in like a backflip. Does that help?) The whole stadium fell silent as the dragon fell to the ground. The referee was the first to snap out it. "THE WINNER OF THE MATCH! KEPEPI THE WANDERER! LET'S HERE IT EVERYONE!"

Sentoki's POV

"That'll teach them to mess with me..." I grumbled annoyed crossing my arms. That guy hadn't been much of a challenge at all. The referee raised my avatar's arm into the air and everyone cheered. Messages of disbelief kept piling up onto the screen and even the king himself had been surprised at the outcome. He had jumped out of his seat looking down at my avatar in shock. After the fight was over I was about to leave but then the referee spoke again saying: "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! THANK YOU FOR COMING TO SEE THE FIGHTS TODAY! WE WILL SEE YOU AT THE-" He was cut off by a message appearing in front of him. "WAIT A MINUTE! WE HAVE A MESSAGE FROM KING KAZMA! HE IS NOW GOING TO CHOOSE HIS OPPONENT!" Okay now I'm surprised. "That wasn't all the fights though was it?" I clicked on the roster and looked in shock. "What the hell?!" I whisper shouted checking the amount of fights that had been going on. It turned out the tournament had been going on for three days straight_. Then again... _I thought _I was packing and preping those past couple of days so I guess that would explain it._ If this were an anime I would have a huge sweatdrop coming down my head right about now.

King Kazma joined the winners of the tournament and messages once again began to pop up like crazy. They were mostly about how King Kazma wasn't supposed to choose for another day or two. I really didn't feel like sticking around so I left the stadium to go see if there were any people I could fight or if Manny and Yao were fighting again and I could watch with Miranda. I could see them on one of the platforms floating around OZ and went down to greet them. Before I could even say hi though someone grabbed my arm.

Kazuma's POV

To be honest I was shocked. A little rabbit was able to beat an avatar nearly three times her size and win in under five minutes. She just might prove to be a challenge. After I destroyed Love machine, with the help of Kenji and my family of course, no one reallly wanted to challenge me any more and I can't believe I'm saying this but it actually started to get boring on OZ. That's why I put together this tournament. I didn't really expect it to last for three days though. The ones that I didn't see my self I would check on video though none of the fighters caught my attention. Then this 'wanderer' comes and takes down a n avatar almost three times her size. I knew who I wanted to fight. I walked up to the avatars. "All of you fought well but there is only one person who I want to challenge me to a fight. The one I want is the winner of the final battle tonight."

Silence was the only thing from everyone in the stadium. The referee was the first to break out of his stupor. "KEKEPI THE WANDERER PLEASE STEP UP!" he yelled. no one came up though. _Where is she?_ I wondered. "W-WELL EVERYONE IT SEEMS THAT KEKEPI ISN'T IN THE STADIUM ANYMORE FROM THE LOOKS OF IT! KING KAZMA IT LOOKS LIKE YOU'LL HAVE T- HEY WAIT! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" he yelled out to me as I walked out of the stadium. "Going to find my challenger" I simply replied.

I kept looking around and I still couldn't find anyone matching the avatar's description. Then when I came to parts of the digital sky I saw her flying toward what looked like a platform. When she landed I grabbed her arm and turned her around. She didn't exactly look happy to see me.

3rd person POV

The yellow rabbit came face to face with a white furry chest and looked up to see King Kazma looking down at her. "What do you want?" she asked annoyed that she couldn't say hello to her friends who had looks of surprise at the sight of their friend's avatar conversing with the champion of OZ. "What do you mean 'what do you want?' I chose you as my challenger and you left the stadium. I want to fight." This seemed to tick off the yelow she bunny as she smacked his hand away from her arm and opened her eyes startling the male rabbit for a second. "Well I don't feel like fighting you right now. I just want to say hi to my friends and maybe get some sleep on the god forsaken plane I'm on. I'm seriously starting to get a headache." she said turning back to her friends' avatars. "Hey wait." King Kazma grabbed her arm again. "At least tell me how you beat that guy. He was huge and you beat him in under five minutes!" The yellow she-bunny blinked. "I did?" Now it was the king's turn to blink. "Yes you did I saw the timer on the screen in the stadium. Did you not notice or something?"

"I guess I was paying more attention to the fight than the clock..." she said scratching her cheek. "So are you going to tell me how you beat the guy?" The white rabbit asked looking at her expectantly like she was supposed to tell him. "You think because your the champ I'm gonna tell you? Let me think...No." and with that the girl turned around. "Wait." he said again. "What do you want now?" He was seriously asking for a punch to the face. "Can I at least talk to you some more or something. I do want to fight you some time and you sound like you make a pretty good conversation at least." Now this was surprising. Sentoki began to think. _Should I? He could turn out to be a creeper or something though._

"How do I know your not a forty something year old creep?" she replied. Now it was Kazuma's turn to be surprised. "Ok, well how do I know **you're** not?" _Touche_ Sentoki thought. "Ok how about this: I'll give you my message number for OZ and only my message number. Is that ok?" Sentoki said glad that OZ allowed people to have a separate number for their accounts. "Deal, by the way what's with your screen name?" he said. "I'll tell you some other time man. In the mean time shoo. I was gonna talk to my friends before you showed up." I told him making my avatar do a hand gesture to make him leave. The white rabbit avatar put his hands up and backed away. "Okay Okay leaving now." And he flew off. _That was actually fun talking with the guy _I thought as I walked up to my friends' avatars.

Miranda's avatar is named 'Spellcaster'. Its a tall girl with pale skin and green eyes without pupils wearing a purple gothic style shirt, black skinny jeans, purple victorian style boots, a black trench coat and a witch's hat on top of her head with cat ears sticking out. Yao's is named after himself but looks different other than the hair and the eyes. The avatar has dark skin and wears traditional kung fu garb modeled after Yao's favorite actor and martial artist Bruce Lee. Manny's avatar is 'Blackwater'. His avatar is a dark skinned dog with curly black hai wearing red white and black pirate garb and a black and gold pirate hat with a large white feather plume. "Guys!" I yelled walking up to them. Spellcaster immediately ran up to me and began shaking my avatar. "YOU DIDN'T TELL US YOU WERE FIGHTING IN THE TOURNAMENT!" She yelled in my avatar's face "Ok first of all Miranda stop shaking Sen, second of all he actually announced that you were going to be the one fighting him. That's actually pretty awesome." Yao said smiling. Manny just grumbled. "What's wrong with you?" I asked. "Yao and I entered the tournament on the first day and we got mopped..." he said and Yao's avatar got a dejected look on his face. "Yeah... that was brutal." "Ok stop moping around guys, Sen just got chosen to be King Kazma's challenger and she talked to him! So? What's he like?" She asked. I just looked at her weirdly. "How should I know? We just talked for a bit and I gave him my message number. For all we know he could really be a creeper." Miranda's avatar then gave an expression of understanding "Yeah I guess you have a point. But seriously you actually had a conversation with the champion! That's awesome!" I smiled to myself. I guess it was pretty cool.

I spent the time talking fighting and playing minigames with my friends. After they logged out I looked at the time on my screen again and saw that four more hours had passed. The light for the seatbelts flickered on and I knew we would be heading down into Tokyo airport very soon. I logged off and got ready to get my gear out of the plane.

*Meanwhile in OZ*

Even though people log off in OZ it doesn't necessarily mean that the avatars just stay inside their homepages. No dear reader for you see each avatar, though comprised of data and numbers, is very much alive. Each avatar is an independent entity capable of thinking and speaking for themselves. The avatars live peacefully among the digital clouds and buildings within the world of OZ unbeknownst to their creators. It is no different for Sentoki and Kazuma, the creators of Kekepi the Wanderer and King Kazma. Kazuma may play on OZ often but even he must log off at some point. So dear reader, as soon as Sentoki left he surprisingly decided to log off and sleep and as soon as our own heroine logged off, well you might say that a certain yellow she-bunny left her home to explore her world.

3rd person POV

Kekepi the Wanderer began to explore around OZ as soon as her creator had logged out and stopped control of her actions. The yellow she-bunny stretched her limbs feeling stiff. She was somewhat thankful that she wasn't being controlled by her creator anymore but she was also somewhat a bit saddened that she did. Kekepi was often on her own in the online world as Sentoki spent most of her time with the friends and family she was surrounded by. Sentoki only really came online when she wanted to or when she was stressed. Although their creators probably didn't think much of their avatars, the avatars themselves could hear them and see their faces through the screens separating them in their hompages. Kekepi herself often saw Sentoki with a small smile on her face as she laughed at a comment made by a friend or she would have a deep frown on her face as the both of them fought opponents in the ring. She knew about her creator's problems and her secrets without the girl knowing.

Kekepi went flying about the sky until she sat down on a platform and watched as avatars both controlled and uncontrolled went about their business. "Hey." A male voice came from beside her. Kekepi whipped around to find a familiar white rabbit staring down at her with a small barely noticible smile on his face as he sat down with her. "Kekepi right?" he asked looking at the world as well. "Yeah and you're King Kazma." she replied looking at him. "I have to agree with my creator you know. Your fight was something else. I don't think I've ever seen anyone take someone down that huge in such a short time." He looked down at her as she kept staring ahead. "You do realize that my creator was in control of most of my actions right? I fought but she was controlling my movements" she said raising an eyebrow at him. "I know but still. By the way what does your name mean anyway? I know that creators give us strange names and all but I don't think I've ever heard one quite like yours." King Kazma turned to look at the female again. Her eyes were still wid open revealing black and gold eyes. A bit scary at first but still interesting. Kekepi let out a small laugh. "If I remember correctly it's the second name that my creator goes by. Her first name is Sentoki but when she talks with her family they call her the name she gave me. If I'm correct, Kekepi means 'Rebel' in the Hawaiian language." She finished. "To be honest though she doesn't log in all the time though so I'm usually on my own and I enter fights between other avatars when I get extremely bored. It's nice but sometimes it can be a little lonely if she isn't on for a good long while. What about you?" At this the white rabbit let out a snort. "Actually I wish my creator would get off more. Kazuma never really logs off. Most of the time I'm in battle after battle and if I'm not I'm resting. He doesn't really log off unless he has to." He said with a huff.

. "You know what you did was pretty brave fighting against Love Machine like that." she said. The white rabbit looked embarrassed for a moment before regaining his composure. "It was nothing. Oz would've been destroyed if someone hadn't done anythin anyway." He said. "I was one of the accounts given to Natsuki to bet against Love Machine you know." Kekepi added. At this the male just looked at her in shock. "Are you serious?!" Kekepi nodded and answered: "Yes. My creator wanted to help and even though it was a bit risky I was happy that she had betted me against the AI. She just wanted to help o the right thing and I respect her for that." she said whistfully.

All of a sudden messages popped up in front of the rabbit duo. The yellow female jumped from surprise but the white male let out a grunt of annoyance. It was clear that he was far more used to messages popping at random. The messages kept saying words of admiration and pleas to becomes friends but the rabbit king just kept erasing them as they came. "I'm guessing you don't take kindly to your fans huh?" Kekepi said trying to keep from laughing as the white rabbit's face kept getting more and more annoyed. "Trust me this ain't the half of it. This one time there was a message from someone declaring their undying love for me. It was so creepy that Kazuma actually had to find a way to block the messenger from ever sending him stuff again. The lady's avatar was no better." The white rabbit finished with a shudder at the memory. Kekepi first tried to keep her laughter in but the image of the white rabbit with a freaked out expression abd being chased by a girl was too much for her and she wound up laughing her digital heart out. "HAAHAAHAHHA! OH MAN! HAHAHA!" She kept laughing while the rabbit gave her a look but smiled nonetheless. "Seriously? Not the reaction I was expecting." He said laughing along with her. The two rabbits didn't know it but this was proving to be the start of a new friendship.

Sentoki's POV

"Ugh finally I'm off that stupid plane!" I said stretching as I walked to the area where the bags were from the flight. All around me people were walking around and speaking in Japanese. I mentally thanked Sage for practicing with me because I was able to understand some of the conversations being held. As soon as I got my bags I walked towards the entrance to the terminal. All of a sudden I heard a familiar voice yell "SENTOKI!" and turned to face the terminal doors. I walked up to a woman who as about an inch taller than me with mid back length black hair and dark eyes, and pale skin wearing a white button up shirt, a black pencil skirt and black heels. Standing next to her was a man who was probably at least 5 ft 6 with neatly cut black hair, dark eyes like the woman, and wearing a blue jacket over a clean grey button up, black pants and black shoes. Sighing I walked over to them. The woman smiled at me and gave me a small hug. I stiffened at the contact and felt myself shiver slightly and unpleasantly. "Nihongo ni Yokozu Sentoki-chan." The woman said releasing me. I looked at the man and nodded at him slightly and turned back to the woman. "Kobanwa...Okaa-san, Akio-san."

And finally done with this chapter. Again I apologize for the long wait everyone. I got out of school on the 14th and I've just been having to do a bunch of stuff at home. I'm getting to the next chapter as we speak though so I hope to send it in really soon. So until next time everyone Ja'ne!

Notes:

Nihongo ni Yokozu- Welcome to Japan

Kobanwa- Good evening

Okaa-san- mother


	5. Chapter 4

Ok sorry about this but I had to reupload chapter 4. I found I made some mistakes with some of the characters' names from summer wars. sorry

Disclaimer: I do not own Summer Wars. I only own the plot and the OC

Chapter 4: New beginnings and broken promises

Sentoki's POV

"Yeah I'm doing fine dad. No nothing bad happened don't worry. I miss you guys too and I will be careful ok? I love you too and sleep well." I said putting hanging up on my dad. Well after I met up with my mom and Akio well piled into Akio's car and drove to their house in Bunkyo, Tokyo. I wish the ride had gone a bit smoother though. Akio kept asking me about some stuff about Hawaii and them had the nerve to tell me that I sounded weird when I spoke Japanese. At least my mom told him to stop bugging me. She wasn't really helping either though as she kept asking me if dad was seeing Auntie Mahina because of their closeness. In the end I just shived my headphones onto my head and drowned them out.

Their house is really nice I have to admit. It's a two story traditional style Japanese household. When you go inside you first see the living room painted a nice beige color with white furniture and a large television facing the couch. The you can see a decently sized kitchen and low table. Upstairs you have the bathroom and three bedrooms. The master bedroom is of course Akio and my mother's bedroom. They told me that my room would be the last room down the hall. I was actually presently surprised. The walls though they were traditional thin walls (A/N: I have no idea how traditional homes are to be honest. looking them up didn't really help so please bear with me here) were yellow with dark wook paneling. A large comfy looking blue and white futon lay on the floor along with a white dresser and television set in front of the futon. The futon was also set near a large window that overlooked the neighborhood. I looked at my mom questioningly. "I wanted you to be comfortable while you were staying here so I called your dad and asked him what your room was like." she said looking around the room. The small smile I had dropped. _She really had to call dad just to know what I liked? I know that she doesn't visit us often but to have to ask what her own daughter is like?_ I thought as I began to unpack my three months worth of clothes.

For that week it looked like my mom kept her promise about not causing any problems for me during my stay. She had taken a vacation just so she could spend time with me. In that time she took me to Kyoto, to the city, and to all sorts of landmarks. I think my favorite was when she took me to see the graves of the forty seven Ronin. (A/N: It's a real sight where the movie 47 Ronin is based off of. I don't know exactly where it is in Japan though) So awesome! Also I was pretty happy. Not only was I learning about Japan, seeing and trying new things, it seemed like I was reparing things with my mom. It actually felt like I was with a parent instead of a stranger. Still, this didn't keep me from calling my family every night so that they wouldn't worry about me. I even texted King Kazma every now and then. Turns out the guy actually has a sense of humor! Though a lot of times he told me that he was getting out of school in a few days, he also told me that he found most people annoying especially at school. I could relate to him as my friends and I found most of the student population at our school to be a bunch of fakers. When I told him I was in Japan he was pretty interested at least from what I could tell from his messages and he told me he lived there too. However as I've come to expect, unfortunately all good things must come to an end. As I was on Oz in the guestroom my mother came into the room. She had a mask of passiveness but I could tell she was nervous.

"Sentoki can I speak with you for a moment?" She said. I slipped my headset off my ears and nodded. This didn't look good but I watched as she sat on the bed and gave me a pained smile. "Now I told you that I had taken a three month vacation just so I could spend time with you and you know that I work for a technology firm right?" she asked me. "Yeah... What's wrong?" I asked carefully. "Well, my boss called me this morning and told me that something had happened to one of the employees at work. Unfortunately that person was also the manager of the design and program department. My boss asked me to come and fill in for that person." she finished looking at me like she had committed a crime. "Wait what exactly happened to the guy?" I asked knowing where this might be going. "He was getting out of his car when another car hit him from behind. He has a fractured leg, a broken arm, and five broken ribs. They say he won't be out of the hospital for at least four months." She said. "Now I know that I promised that I would spend this summer with you but since I work with the manager I'm the only one that can stand in for him." She said. "Wait then do I go with you to work then or something?" I said. I don't really fancy spending my summer going to work with my mom. My mom had a thinking face and on and said: "I think I might have an idea. I have a friend who takes her family to Ueda for a family reunion every summer. I'll call her up and see if she would mind taking you with her." She said getting up. "Wait but-" Too late. She went downstairs to talk to this friend of hers. _Well this is great. I come thinking that things will be different and nothing changes. I understand that she's busy but there are other people who can fill in for her. Maybe I can still talk to her._ I walked down to the kitchen when I heard her talking on the phone. "Hello Yukiko? It's Sakuya. Listen I have a favor I need to ask you. I have to fill in for someone at work. It's a long story. Any way, I have my daughter visiting me. Yes she's my daughter from my first marriage. I need someone to watch her. I promised her I would spend the summer with her. I know I know but this is a big opportunity for me at work. If I can show my boss my skills as a manager of the division I might be promoted. What, Akio? They don't get along very well. Alright thank you so much. See you in a week." She hung up. That's all that it took for me to run back up and bury my face in the pillow. I began to cry. _She's leaving me for work again. I hate this. I knew this might happen my friends and family knew this might happen but did I listen? No I didn't and now This is happening again. I can't believe this!_ I knew that there probably wasn't anything that I could do but still. I got up and I put the rest of my clothes back into my bags. Who knows maybe there's still hope?

For the rest of that week I minimized all talking to my mother and Akio. If Akio made a comment about America or about my voice I would either ignore him or give him a glare that would shut him up. He didn't even try to help with the problem and only agreed with my mom. With my mother I only spoke to her if I asked her something about the people I was staying with or if I needed something. She told me that I would be staying with her friend Yukiko and her extended family. Apparently they have a daughter three years older than me and maybe she'll be willing to hang out with me to "keep from being alone and by yourself." My mom's words not mine. (A/N: Ok so in the movie Kenji and Natsuki are supposed to be juniors so since it's a year later they're in their senior year).

A WEEK LATER *No One's POV*

Sentoki was once again packed up and still not talking to anyone save for a few minimal sentences. She did however text King Kazma. She needed someone to talk to who wouldn't say "It's for your own good. We don't want you to be left by yourself."

_Kekepi the Wanderer: Hey can I talk to you?_

_King Kazma: You already are but continue_

_Kekepi the Wanderer: XD haha really funny but seriously I really need to talk to someone_

_King Kazma: Alright what's up_

_Kekepi the Wanderer: My mom is ditching me for work again and she's making me stay with a friend of her's_

_King Kazma: I'll be honest that sucks :(_

_Kekepi the Wanderer: I know it's almost as bad as when- ok wait I'm not bringing that up no way in hell. B/_

_King Kazma: what happened before?_

_Kekepi the Wanderer:*sighs* I guess it's okay to tell you. My mom visited once with her boyfriend about two years ago and she wanted to spend some time with me in town. We were in a shop and her phone rang so she went outside to answer it. She didn't come back in after a while so I left to check on her and she wasn't anywhere I could see her so I looked around for a bit but it was getting late and she had brought me downtown and her car was gone too. It takes about two hours to get from downtown to my neighborhood on foot. I would have taken the train back but I didn't bring any money with me because she said that she would just be driving so there wasn't any need. I ended up walking until I ran into my friend and his mom offered to drive me home. Man when I tell you my dad was angry I mean he looked like he was about to blow up. He had called my mom to see where we were and then she began to freak out. The phone call she got was from someone at work and they needed her for a phone conference that she forgot about so she drove back to the hotel she was staying at to get her notes for it and she had forgotten about me. My dad almost stripped her entirely of her visitation rights and she wasn't allowed to bring me with her anywhere unless one of my brothers or my auntie went with us._

_King Kazma: If I were your dad I would have stripped her of all her rights. That's beyond insane! She really didn't notice until he called?! D=_

_Kekepi the Wanderer: Yea. I was hoping she wouldn't do anything like that again but the company she works at said they needed her to fill in for someone. I didn't even get a say in it and she went right ahead to call her friend up. Guess what she said: She said this was an opportunity to get promoted. I don't think I've ever felt angrier. I thought I'd b able to handle it but I don't think I can and I can't go straight home._

Sentoki began to tear up when she sent the message. She wanted nothing more than to come back to her brothers' antics, her father's warmth, Auntie Mahina's guidance, her home, her Hawaii, and her friends. No matter how much she wanted to stay in Japan she had wanted to fix the bond between her and her mother but it became a complete waste. She had talked to her father the other night and he was angry at his ex-wife but he couldn't really do anything about his daughter's situation unfortunately. A ticket from Japan to Hawaii was too expensive for him to afford and his sons nor Mahina didn't have enough to compensate for it either. Sentoki was stuck.

Her friends were worried about her too. Sentoki wasn't exactly sociable outside of their own circle. She was pretty quiet when people first met her. Most people didn't bother to get to know their circle of friends thinking that their quirks made them weirdos.

_King Kazma: All I can say at the moment is I feel for you and I hope her friend doesn't do anything stupid like she did. I mean you came because you wanted to visit Japan right? Well maybe you can still enjoy it even after the set back. Where is the family going?_

Kazuma sat in his room alone and bit his lip. He really felt for the person behind Kekepi the Wanderer. During the two weeks of their time he'd come to know a few things about the person. 1) Kekepi was probably a girl from the way her messages sounded. 2) She had to at least be his age when she talked about her friends and family. 3) She was alone like him. Her family and friends were all back in the United States and they couldn't afford a ticket to send her because it was expensive. Kekepi was in a hard place and Kazuma could only talk to her to ease her. He looked at the message. He had typed in where the family was going. If they were going to Ueda then maybe he could find her and then they could finally meet in person and maybe Kekepi would figure out he wasn't a forty something creeper.

_Kekepi the Wanderer: I think my mom said Ueda? Or something like that. Why? Wait don't tell me you live there!?_

Kazuma laughed softly and began to type back. He didn't realize that a pair of eyes was watching him as he had a miniscule smile on his face. Kiyomi Ikezawa smiled softly as she watched her son. After the incident with Love Machine Kazuma had found a friend in Natsuki's boyfriend Kenji but still he stayed alone in school and didn't talk to anyone. That is until he suddenly started talking to a person on OZ a few weeks ago. Kiyomi was worried that he was talking to someone dangerous. She had told her son so but he told her "This one and I keep thinking the same thing." and he showed her the conversation he had been having with someone by the screen name of Kekepi the Wanderer. _Kekepi_ she thought. _What an odd name._ While she was still worried about Kazuma she noticed that he began to smile a little more as he kept conversing with Kekepi and she couldn't help but smile at him. Who ever this Kekepi was he/she was helping Kazuma open up little by little.

Kazuma typed back and hit send when his mother came in. "Kazuma I need you to finish packing soon we're going to the main house in a few days so make sure you have everything ready by then." She said. "Alright just give me a second mom." he said looking from his phone to his computer screen. "Are you talking with Kekepi again?" she asked looking at the phone on her son's bed. "Yeah she just wanted to talk to me." he said fighting another avatar and winning. "So it's a she?" she said curiously. "Yeah, sounds like a girl with her messages. Kiyomi took the phone and looked at her son's recent messages. "MOM! Stop going through my stuff!" Kazuma said trying to grab his phone back. Kiyomi gave him her You're-my-son-and-I-have-a-right-to-make-sure-that-you're-not-doing-anything-dangerous look. She looked at Kazuma's recent conversation with Kekepi. "She's having a problem with her family?" she asked giving it back. "Well sort of. It really isn't my place to say but she came to Japan for the summer to spend time with her mom and she said her mom ditched her for work again and now she has to stay with a friend of her mom's." He said. "Ah well I hope she'll be ok then. I have to go finish packing for your sister." and with that she left her son's room and went to her daughter's room. Kiyomi smiled down at the crib that held her sleeping daughter Ryoko. She packed some of her daughter's clothes when she remembered a conversation she had with one of her in-laws Yukiko.

Flashback

_"Kiyomi it's Yukiko." The woman on the other line said. "Ah Yukiko how is everyone doing?" Kiyomi asked as she was preparing dinner. "Everyone's been doing fine, Natsuki is bringing Kenji back again but I have to make a call to the main house." She said and she sounded a bit nervous. "What's the matter?" Yukiko began to tell her. "A friend of mine from work, Sakuya, called me and asked if her daughter could stay with us for the summer. She has to fill in for someone at work and her daughter was staying with her." Yumi explained. "Wait do you mean Sakuya Yamamoto?" Kiyomi asked a bit annoyed whe Yumi replied 'yes'. She had met Sakuya and was not impressed by her at all. She had been told by Yumi that she had cheated on her husband with another man and had left Hawaii and the United States back to Japan. Not only that, Yumi was a bit of a workaholic. Her boyfriend Akio ws also rather annoying at times. Yumi had told her that Sakuya had left behind her four children. One of the four, her daughter had come to Japan to spend the summer with her but Sakuya had to fill in for someone who had had an accident. "Can't someone else do it though? It can't be fair to her daughter." Kiyomi said with a face of annoyance. "I asked her the same thing but she said that this was an opportunity to get a promotion. Sometimes I really don't know what goes on in her head. I said yes though because I felt bad for her daughter. She was probably hoping that Sakuya wouldn't do something like this and plus I don't want her to get left behind. Sakuya did that once and she almost got stripped of all her visitation rights." Yukiko explained and then went to explain how Sakuya had almost lost the rights to visit her children. Kiyomi's frown became deeper. "All right well call the main house first and ask. I'm sure they'll say yes though. Poor girl can't catch a break from that workaholic I bet." Kiyomi said letting out a sigh. "Sakuya took the summer off but I know her and she'll take any chance to move up. But you are right I do feel bad for her daughter though. She's Kazuma's age from what Sakuya told me. Natsuki might like her too." "What's her name?"_

_"Sentoki."_

End of Flashback

Kiyomi put two and two together with her conversation with Yumi and Kazuma's online friend. _Sentoki must be Kekepi! _she thought to herself and soon began to smile. Kazuma just might meet his new friend in person and if she knew something it was that Sentoki would definitely not be like her mother. Hopefully she could bring Kazuma out of his shell more than Kenji had beenShe had seen Kazuma's message:

_King Kazma: I don't live there but I do go there during the summer. Maybe we'll finally meet in person._

To which Sentoki had replied:

_Kekepi the Wanderer: I'd like that. I really would._

*With Sentoki*

Sentoki waited outside of the house with Akio for her mother's friend Yumi. Her mother had already gone to work this morning and tried calling her Kekepi. Sentoki just looked at her and said "You only get to call me Sentoki. Only dad, Manu. Takuya, Sage, and Auntie can call me Kekepi." As she stayed quiet Akio began to speak. "You know, your mother's no that bad." Sentoki looked at him with a she-abandoned-me-again-and-I'm-pissed expression. Akio just kept talking. "She just wants to have more of an opportunity at her job, Don't take it personally. I can agree with you though that was a pretty stupid move on her part." Sentoki's expression softened even if it was a little bit. _Looks like Akio might not be so bad after all_.

A black van pulled up in front of the house and a man and woman came out of the driver and passenger sides. "Hi Akio. Hello you must be Sentoki. I'm Yukiko Shinohara and that's my husband Kazuo." She said. Sentoki just mumbled a quiet hello and bowed. Yukiko and Kazuo put Sentoki's luggage into the trunk and Yukiko ushered her into the backseat where a girl a little older than herself was seated. "Hi." she said. "I'm Natsuki and I'm guessing you're Sentoki-chan right? You look a lot different than I expected but in a good way." Natsuki said smiling at her. Sentoki's eyes widened a little at the introduction but nodded and remained quiet for most of the ride answering Natsuki's questions about America, Hawaii, and her home life in as little sentences as possible.

"So is it true that Hawaii only has two seasons?" Natsuki asked the smaller girl. Sentoki nodded. "Yeah we only have winter and summer and it's still in the 70s in winter." sentoki said. Natsuki wore a white summer dress with thin straps and a pair of wicker flip flops. Sentoki on the other hand wore a red t-shirt with an anime on it, gray shorts that stopped at mid-thigh, and a pair of white nikes. Her headphones were hanging around her neck. Though she was rather quiet Natsuki thought that Sentoki would warm up to her by the time they reached the main house.

Sentoki didn't know it but she was in for the summer of her life.

ok again i'm sorry about that. chapter 5 is being worked on though so i'm trying to get it done as soon as possible

Ja'ne-Kitsune to Tenshi-chan


	6. Chapter 5

Ok guys here is chapter 5 of Heroes of OZ! Also thank you White Hunter for your opinion on writing my Ouran Host Club I'm going to try to get the first chapter posted as soon as possible so thank you again!

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own summer wars just the OCs and plot

Chapter 5: The Main house and something happens in OZ

Sentoki was nervous about going to a place that held nothing but strangers. Natsuki had made her feel a little better about it but she was still nervous. What would they be like? Would they treat her kindly? Would they give her looks of pity? She didn't even want to think about it.

As they drove into Ueda she noticed something odd. They kept passing the city. "Aren't we going to a house Shinohara-san?" She asked the older woman in the front. Natsuki gave her an answer though. "We are but the one we're going to is the Jinnouchi main house. It's actually in the hills away from the city. It's huge!" Natsuki rambled on and on about how big the main house was and Sentoki was starting to think that maybe she would ask for a map no matter how rediculous it seemed. She was in no way going to get herself lost in someone else's home. _Then again _she thought _that means plenty of places to explore. Especially the hills. Wonder if there are any caves like back at home._ Sentoki thought thinking of exploring the coastal caves near the beach with her friends when the tide was low. She started feeling a bit homesick but shook it off. There would still be much to do. At least she hoped.

*Sentoki's POV*

It wasn't long until the van stopped. I got out asking Shinohara-san to open the trunk and stopped in my place when in front of me was a looooong staircase. _Where are we?_ Natsuki stopped next to me and smiled at my puzzled expression. "The house is at the top of the hill you know." I'm sure the next face I made was priceless seeing as how Natsuki just started laughing. "Hahahaha! Sorry, sorry...The face you just made!" I just gave her a look and walked to the trunk getting my luggage out. _Okay Sentoki. You can do this. Your name practically screams strength! Now ready? Set... GO! _I yelled in my mind as I grabbed one of my suitcases and hauled running up the stairs. I know what you're thinking: A short scrawny girl carrying a 100 something pound thing of luggage? Hey! I'll have you know that someone has to do the heavy lifting in the kitchen ** and **the restaurant while Manu's at school and dad cooks and works. And believe me it ain't the twins. Auntie Mahina does help though.

I managed to reach the top with one piece and went back down to grab the other piece with Natsuki and her parents looking dumbfounded as I went back down. "Sentoki-chan Kazuo can get that for you if you want." Shinohara-san said to me as her husband came back down the stone steps. I shook my head. "That's all right I've got it!" I yelled back up. I grabbed the suitcase and made my way back up the steps past Mr. Shinohara. As I walked to my other case I almost ran into a man standing near my luggage and he gave me such a hard look I raised an eyebrow at him. Before I could say anything though he immediately started yelling at me. What for? Man I have no clue! I just got here!

"Who are you, what are you doing here?! You'd better talk or I will arrest and take you down to the station! I'll have you know that I'm a police officer!" He yelled right in my face and kept ranting. _Ok that's it! I just got here and this guy thinks he really scares me? More like he could annoy a person to death. All right buster that's it one more word out of you and I don't care if anyone says anything! I will make sure you have a good shiner after this! _I was about to yell right back at him until Natsuki intervened.

"Shota! Knock it off she's a guest!" Natsuki said frowning at the annoying guy now dubbed Shota began to splutter pathetically at Natsuki as she kept scolding him. Anyone else thinking he has a cousin complex?

"B-but Natsuki...!" However Shota was cut off by people coming in to see what the commotion was about. Holy crap! I didn't think that there would be so many people here. I mean Natsuki and her parents told me they had a large extended family but I didn't think it would be so large! Natsuki's phone beeped. She looked at her phone and ran back down the steps saying something about the train station and some guy named Kenji. Was he another relative? I was broken out of my thoughts by Shinohara-san who gently put a hand on my shoulder brought me over to the crowd. She said she wanted to introduce me to the extended family.

"Everyone this is Kekoa Sentoki. She'll be staying with us for the summer." Shinohara-san said pulling me in front of her so the crowd of people could see me. A bunch of women grouped around me. I was little scared especially with how they were cooing that I was so cute and one of them, a tall and thin woman with makeup and sunglasses sitting on top of her head, Naomi-san I think, kept trying to grab my face to get a better look at me. "Look at her! I've never seen skin and eyes like that before!" I got away though going back outside away from them.

"Naomi don't do that!" Shinohara-san scolded. "She's not very comfortable with this at the moment." _Thank you Shinohara-san. I'm not exactly into this situation. _I walked back in and this time a man came up to me. He reminded me of my grandpa Keoni to be honest. A potbelly and a merry smile. "The name's Mansuke Jinnouchi little one. Pleasure to meet ya! Sorry bout' the rest of them. The only guest we've had outside the family here is Natsuki's boyfriend Kenji." He said. Somehow that made me feel much better. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mansuke-san." I said bowing slightly. He just laughed and ruffled my locks. I smiled. Yup definitely like grandpa.

Then before anyone could say something an older woman in a kimono, Jinnouchi Mariko-san. brought the chatter to a standstill clapping her hands twice. "That's enough. Now it is time that we made the preparations for dinner tonight. Mansuke please take the food you've brought from the market to the kitchen. Naomi, Noriko, Yumi , Kiyomi and Nana please help me in the kitchen. Most of the women left to the kitchen to help Mariko-san with dinner preparations. Most of the men began helping Mansuke-san bring in many coolers filled with what was probably the food we were going to eat tonight. With a family this big though I can't blame Mariko-san for wanting to start early. Shota left to help as well but not without giving me one last hard look. Shinohara-san tapped my shoulder and said that she was going to show me to the room I would be sharing with Natsuki.

Shinohara-san led me through a hallway and to a sliding door leading to a large room that had two twin beds in it. The bed to the right had already been claimed by Natsuki as her suitcases were on it. I walked to the left bed and set my luggage on the floor. There was a dresser next to the door so I walked to it and opened three draws. One for shirts, another for pants, and the last one for socks and undergarments.

At this point I had no idea what to do so I figured maybe I text King Kazma for a bit then look around.

_Kekepi the Wanderer: Hey how's it going?_

_King Kazma: Pretty good. You in Ueda?_

_Kekepi the Wanderer: Yea. Just got to the place where I'm staying. Wanna battle? We never got to._

_King Kazma: I was hoping you'd say that. Finally get to battle my rival. :)_

_Kekepi the Wanderer: Well let me get my laptop and we'll see if this bunny can over throw the king. :D_

3rd person POV

Sentoki logged into Oz and immediately met King Kazma at the stadium. "So what battle do you want to do?" He asked looking through the selection. Sentoki did the same and after a moment of thought she said "Timed battle. Makes things a little more interesting don'tcha think?" She said and clicked on it waiting for the match to begin.

A holographic referee appeared before them. "King Kazma and Kekepi the Wanderer please choose the amount of time for your battle to span.

The yellow rabbit looked at the male. "Is it ok if we do 10 minutes?"

"Fine by me." The white rabbit replied shaking his head and loosening up. A crowd was beginning to form and messages began to pop up

'GO KING KAZMA!'

'YOU DON'T STAND A CHANCE AGAINST THE CHAMP! :('

'FORFEIT ALREADY!'

'DO YOUR BEST KEKEPI!'

'WE'RE ROOTING FOR YOU'

AVENGE ME AND YAO! MOSTLY ME THOUGH!'

Sentoki smiled at the three she read rooting for her. Her friends were watching the match and she laughed at the last one. Manny definitely sent that one. She sent one of her own.

'SHUT UP AND WATCH THE MATCH! SHEESH YOU PEOPLE MAKE IT SOUND LIKE I'M TRYING TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD OR SOMETHING. KNOCK IT OFF AND WATCH THE SHOW.'

Then she sent a private message to her friends

'Thanks for rooting for me guys and yes Manny I'll avenge you and Yao :D'

The referee started the battle "THREE, TWO, ONE! START!" King Kazma ran to Kekepi aiming for a kick to the face but she dodged at the last minute and aimed a round house kick at the king. For the first two minutes neither player could land a hit on each other. It wasn't until the five minute mark that Kekepi and King Kazma finally landed a hit on each other but it was at the same time as well. Kekepi landing a kick on Kazma and Kazma landing a punch to her face. Sentoki's fingers were flying across her keyboard as she kept typing in commands to attack, dodge and defend against King Kazma. There was a reason he was champ but she would do her best to change that.

Kazuma was having the time of his life on OZ right now. He was battling his 'rival' Kekepi the Wanderer and so far he couldn't tell who had the upper hand. She certainly was a challenge. The female rabbit kept dodging and blocking most of his attacks and while he had gotten a hit on her she had managed to kick him in the stomach at the same time. He knew he had made the best choice when he had chosen her as his opponent and now they were going to see who would win: The king or the wanderer. Kazuma had never been this excited. He had to admit he was having a lot of fun. "All right Kekepi let's see if you've got what it takes." He muttered to himself.

Both Kazuma and Sentoki were too engrossed in their battle to see several pairs of eyes looking at them through the slight openings of their doors. Natsuki had come back with Kenji to find a few of the women in her family peeking through the door to the room she and Sentoki were sleeping in. "What's going-" She began to ask a question but she was immediately shushed by Nana and Naomi who looked back and whispered excitedly. Kiyomi was the one to fill her in on what was going on.

Natsuki was stunned. Apparently Kazuma had been talking to someone on Oz and it turned out to be their guest Sentoki though neither person was aware of who they were talking to. What really got her was when Kiyomi had said that Kazuma was actually laughing and smiling a little everytime the two spoke. Kazuma was extremely introverted and would get stressed out from social situations. He would be with the family from time to time but most of the time he would be secluded in his room playing on OZ. Although most of the family was concerned about him there wasn't really anything they could do for him regarding being shut out at school by kids his age and the only people close to his age were Natsuki and Kenji. Last year after the whole Love Machine incident Kenji had managed to get Kazuma to open up a bit and became friends with the reclusive boy but Kazuma was pretty introverted.

"Wait so do you really think that Sentoki will be good for Kazuma then?" Natsuki asked looking at Sentoki with the other women. She had her headphones on was doing something on OZ eyebrows furrowed and sticking her tongue out in concentration but smiling. Natsuki chuckled at the face that the younger girl was making. When she had met the girl that morning Sentoki had seemed a little like Kazuma at first: quiet and introverted. Her mother however had explained Sentoki's situation to her earlier and she immediately regreted making that assumption. Sentoki seemed like she was a fun girl. She just wasn't comfortable being around so many strangers at once. Naomi and Kiyomi seemed to be excited about her arrival though. Kiyomi because Kazuma might be able to open up to someone his own age and Naomi because she found the idea of Kazuma having a girlfriend to be adorable.

Kiyomi looked at the young girl again and answered Natsuki's question. "I definitely know so. She doesn't even know that she's slowly opening Kazuma's world."

Meanwhile at Kazuma's room Kenji was about to open the door. Natsuki told him that most of the adults had taken the single rooms so he was going to have to share with Kazuma. Now Kenji didn't mind this. He still however had to keep tabs on the maintenance system for OZ with his friend and partner Takashi over the summer. He was glad that Natsuki and the rest of her family had been kind enough to invite him again though he was told he wouldn't be the only guest this time around.

Kenji reached for the door but was suddenly pulled back by a strong grip. He yelped but calmed down a bit when he saw that it was just Mansuke and Wabisuke. "Um...Why did you pull me back?" He stammered a little. Kenji was still a little overwhelmed by the amount of people in the Jinnouchi family. "Just peek through the door a little then tell us what you see' wabisuke whispered. Kenji looked at Mansuke confused but the older man only nodded toward the door. Kenji, though still thoroughly confused, complied and peeked through the door. Kazuma was sitting on the floor with his laptop on Oz as usual but what he saw Kazuma doing was certainly out of the ordinary. Kazuma had a slight smile on his face and was laughing everynow and then. For Kenji this was unusual seeing as Kazuma almost always had a passive face.

He walked back to the men who looked at him. "Well?" Wabisuke pressed. "H-he was smiling.. and laughing. But what's wrong with that?" Kenji asked. Mansuke answered this time. "There's nothing wrong with that. I went to check on him earlier but he was on OZ again but this time he was smiling and laughing. From the looks of it he's having a battle with someone and they're putting up one hell of a fight. I'm just surprised he's having fun with it because it looks like he's found a challenge." Mansuke finished off with a smile. His pupil had found a friend. A stranger but a friend.

Kenji looked on his phone and watched the match at the beginning. He was shocked at who the opponent was. _His opponent is a girl _he thought and kept watching as both avatars dodged and blocked the other's attacks. He looked at the opponent. Kekepi the Wanderer. She was holding her own against Kazuma's avatar and he looked at her stats. It appeared she didn't go on very often from the amount of fights she had down on her roster but her stats were very high and matched those of Kazuma's. The fight began to end and he was shocked at the matchup.

Sentoki was surprised but happy all the same. "I didn't win but a draw is better than nothing I guess." She and King Kazma had come down to a draw. She looked at her avatar. Kekepi the Wanderer was covered in bruises and had a few cuts here and there as did King Kazma but it was nothing too bad. "Good game." She typed in as she and the King shook hands. Applause seemed to ring out of the stadium and once again message popped up in her mailbox.

'THAT WAS SO COOL!'

'HOW DID YOU DO THAT!?'

'WILL YOU TEACH ME HOW TO DO THAT!?'

'AWESOME JOB SEN!'

'THAT WAS WICKED!'

'SEN YOU HAVE AVENGED ME WELL! ...AND YAO TOO..'

Sentoki laughed at Manny's message and was about to talk to King Kazma again but then Natsuki entered the room and told her that dinner was ready. The younger girl logged out and closed her laptop and headed to the dining room to eat.

Kazuma was shocked that the result was a draw. Messages of astonishment and praise popped on the screen but Kazuma didn't notice them. He didn't lose but he didn't win either. But then he smiled a little. Kekepi really was a challenge. He was about to challenge her to another fight but then someone came into the room. Kenji walked in and waved awkwardly at the boy setting his stuf down on the other futon in the room. "Hey Kenji." Kazuma said to the older boy. "Hey Kazuma. Listen I just saw the match. What happened?" He asked referring to the draw of the match. "I can't really believe it either. I've never had a draw before..." He let it hang before a knock sounded startling the two boys. Kazuma's mother Kiyomi opened the door. "Kenji, Kazuma dinner is ready. Kazuma are you going to join us? We have a guest." Kenji went past Kazuma's mother to join the rest of the Jinnouichi family at the dinnertable. "A guest?" Kazuma looked at his mother a bit strangely. He was about to ask Kekepi if she wanted to do another match and if she wanted to finally meet but she had already logged out. Knowing his mother wanted him to meet this 'guest' of theirs he agreed though albeit reluctantly. Don't get him wrong he loved his family very much but they were all so loud.

Sentoki looked wide-eyed at the spread on the long low table. There was different kinds of seafood, meats, stews, rice and then there were other foods that the young islander had never heard of let alone tried. You okay?" Natsuki said behind her. Once again she laughed at the younger girl's face. Could you blame her though? She kept making these funny faces. "Yeah." Sentoki answered finally. "Now that's a spread.." she trailed off mentally making a list of what to put on her plate.

Sentoki's POV

Everyone began to sit down. I was seated next to Natsuki and waited for everyone to begin eating not wanting to be rude. Mariko-san sat at the head of the table and began to speak with a tired smile from hours of cooking. "First of all I would like to thank everyone for coming. Secondly, Kenji.." she said and everyone looked at the awkward brunette sitting next to one of the men. "Y-yes?" he stammered. "Thank you for coming again. Know that I speak for all of us that when I say that we consider you a part of our family now. Please keep taking care of Natsuki." Kenji blushed at this and so did Natsuki. Now it was my turn to laugh a Natsuki a little.

"Thirdly, Sentoki-san" Now everyone was staring at me. _Great now Karma is out to get me. _I thought as I froze up with everyone staring at me. Now I know how Kenji feels. "I also speak for all of us when I say that I hope you feel welcome her with us." she finished smile kindly at me. I think I just turned into a cherry from the embarrassment. Great now I'm the one stammering. "T-thank you very much" I stuttered bowing my head slightly. Once again Natsuki was laughing at my face and now I think most of the table too. I ducked my head in shame grabbing my chopsticks.

"Now then." Mariko-san said grabbing her chopsticks "Itadakimasu!"

"Itadakimasu!" We all yelled and began piling our plates with food.

Kazuma's POV

I sat down to next to my dad and mom and waited for grandma Mariko to tell everyone to eat. She welcomed Kenji first though and we all laughed when he and my cousin Natsuki blushed. There was someone else at the table this time though sitting next to Natsuki. I'm guessing the person staying with us. It was a girl probably around my age with short wavy hair that looked shorter on one side and her skin kind of remimded me of coffee when you put milk in it. Her bangs made it a little hard to see her eyes though. My mom nudged me and told me the girl was Sentoki Kekoa. Then Sentoki got called on by grandma and now she was turning bright red when she was welcomed. We all laughed at her expression and she just ducked her head. It was funny.

The noise wasn't too bad this time so I was able to bear with it. Then Master (My grandpa Mansuke) began to tell us about the family's history once again. "Dad come on we've heard this over a hundred times already!" Aunt Naomi complained. I for one never got tired of master talking about the family's history. He always talked with enthusiasm. It turned out that I wasn't the only one not complaining. Kenji was a given because he was too polite but the girl Sentoki was listening with a look of interest while she was munching on a prawn. She saw me and turned to get a better look at me. I just raised an eyebrow at her but on the inside I was a little shocked. two bright honey yellow eyes stared right back at me. _Just like..._I shook my head at that thought. _There's no way she's...wait Kekepi did say she was staying in Ueda with a family..._ I mentally face palmed at that. I don't believe this. The girl I've been wanting to meet for weeks is living under the same roof and I thought aunt Yukikio was gonna be like her mom. I made a mental note to apologize later. Sentoki/Kekepi... Geez now I don't know anymore! She just gave me a small smile and turned badk to listen to master. Now how do I break this to her...

Sentoki's POV

"That was awesome..." I muttered patting my flat tummy. The food was fantastic and it was interesting to here about the family's history during the Edo era. Natsuki asked me if I knew anything about my history. I told her that I didn't know anything about my mother's side but my father's side my grandparents told me all about. I'm rather proud of my Hawaiian ancestors.

Flashback

_"Wow... Ok that's really cool." I muttered as Mansuke-san talked about the Jinnouichi family history. "Try having him tell it every time we get together the first day" Natsuki whispered. "Well It's important to know your family's roots right?" I asked._

_"Well what about you do you know your family's history?" She asked. I scratched the back of my head. "Yes and no. My mom never really told me about her side of the family but my dad and grandparents have told me most of their side." I explained. "Really? Wait you're from Hawaii right?" she asked me trying to remember. "Yeah half Hawaiian Half Japanese." _

_"So what about your dad's side?" _

_"Well my dad and my grandpa both told me that our Hawaiian ancestors were very proud warriors and hunters. My grandfather even once told me that some of our ancestors became guards for Hawaiian royalty. My grandfather still has some of the spears and shields left behind from those days hanging on the walls at his house." I finished. _

_"There's royalty there?!" She whispered in amazement._

_"Um... Well not anymore but it's in history. Hawaii became a state in the 50s and that ended rule over the islands. You can still visit the Iolani palace though if you go to Honolulu." I said turning back to listen to Mansuke-san._

_I looked over again and there was a boy I hadn't seen when I had arrived. He had black hair and his bangs seemed to cover his right eye almost entirely. He was very tanned like he spent a lot of time under the sun and wore a red tanktop with the adidas logo, beige cargo shorts, and white adidas. He was looking at me back so I just turned to smile a little. He was actually kind of cute. _

_"That's Kazuma" Natsuki whispered. I guess she saw me look in that direction. "Do you think he's cute?" she teased. I ignored that thought though and went back to listening._

_End of flashback_

Everyone was preparing for bed and taking baths first. I was going to but then I remembered that Japanese bathrooms are completely different than the ones in America. There's actually a separate room for the toilet. Natsuki was going to take a bath with the kids and a few of the women. "Sentoki are you coming in?" she asked me as I went into my draws to pull out some clean stuff for bed and to get my toiletries. I grabbed my pikachu pj pants and matching t-shirt that Miranda had gotten me as a birthday present. Uh ok let's see do I want to take a bath with them? "Um no thanks I'll go after everyone's done." I said awkwardly. Well can you blame me? Even when I was staying with my mom I didn't take a bath the same time she did! I rather have my privacy thank you very much!

After a while everyone was out of the bathroom so now I could take a much needed shower. I grabbed my pjs and other things and headed to the bathroom.

After I was done I walked back down but then a problem arose. "Where the hell was I supposed to turn again!?" I whisper shouted. Great. I'm lost now. Just what I needed. Note the heavy sarcasm.

I walked down the hall again to no avail. I did see Natsuki watching the moon outside with Kenji-san though. They looked like they were having a very private moment together so I didn't interupt them. I thought I finally found my room but turns out I was wrong. The room was Kazuma's and I guess he was sharing it with someone as I saw another bed. He closed his laptop and pulled down his headphones turning to see who had entered.

"S-sorry wrong room." I stuttered embarrassed. I turned around but then he uttered something that stopped me in my tracks. "Kekepi?" he muttered softly. I turned around in shock. _Wait how did he- I never told anyone my middle name! The only ones who know are my friends family and-_ I stopped my mental rant. The only one in japan who could have known and pronounced it right was-

"King Kazma?"

*Meanwhile in OZ*

Kekepi the Wanderer and King Kazma were at Kekepi's homepage. It was titled 'THE FLOATING ISLES' and was true to it's name. There was nothing but sky and several floating areas of land. The two rabbits were on the biggest one sparring. This was one of the few times that King Kazma was free from being controlled by his creator Kazuma and he was enjoying every minute of it rolling around on the ground and wrestling with the yellow female rabbit.

Over the course of the last few weeks the two had become good friends traveling around OZ when King Kazma wasn't being controlled and challenging each other and others to battles or they would lie on a platform and watch the digital clouds pass.

King Kazma was pinned down by Kekepi who sat on his stomach. "HAHA!" she cried out triumphantly getting his hands too. "Watcha gonna do now Kazma?" she smiled down at him laughing.

Kazma just smirked evily. "Oh nothing. Just this!" He said and flipped them so that she was on the ground this time.

"Oh you are so gonna get it!" She said chasing him out of her homepage and into OZ. The two were smiling and laughing. Kekepi finally managed to jump and tackle him on a platform. She looked up at him though and stopped laughing. Kazma looked too and felt himself flush beneath his fur. Their noses were touching and he was staring into her twinkling black and gold eyes while she stared at his red ones.

Kekepi immediately got off and put her hand out to help him up. "Um... sorry about that" she said rubbing the back of her head with her free hand.

Kazma let go of her hand as soon as he was up on his feet. "It's ok... It was just an accident." He scratched his furry cheek feeling it get warm under the white fur.

The two were brought out of their reverie by a huge explosion coming from the stadium. "What the heck!?" Kekepi yelled flying over to see what had just happened. King Kazma was right behind her.

When the two got to the stasium they were in shock. The entire stadium was in shambles. Whatever had happened seemed to have erased the data that the stadium was made of. Thousands of avatars were surrounding what was left of it sending messages warning others not to go near it.

"What the heck happened?" Kekepi asked herself as she looked at some of the rubble. "It looks like something tore the stadium down and erased the codes that it was made of." she said to King Kazma who was also looking for answers.

It seemed that there was trouble brewing once again in OZ

A/N: OK so that's it for chapter 5. I'm really sorry about the long wait but I'm currently working on the chapter for my other story and I had to do some stuff. Again please review and see you in the next chapter

Ja'ne-Kitsune to Tenshi-chan


End file.
